1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns ignition systems, in general. More specifically, it relates to an improvement that is applicable to an ignition system for internal combustion engines, which system employs controlled-duration continuous-wave high-frequency spark energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the above noted type of ignition system has been developed and found quite satisfactory, it has been observed that during high speed operation of internal combustion engines the engine-timed spark signal control which is related to crank shaft angle, becomes quite short in time duration. Consequently, at such high speeds the sparking signal duration for this type of ignition system, may be less than such signal as developed by the more conventional one-shot type of spark signal. Thus, the high-frequency continuous-wave oscillator type of spark signal tends to become somewhat less effective than the more common one-shot spark which is not terminated by a crank shaft angle control but only initiated by such timing.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide the ability for a controlled-duration continuous wave high frequency system to have increase spark duration at high RPM so that the ability to operate satisfactorily on lean mixtures will be enhanced.